


A (few) days in the life. of them. you know. them.

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (i mean i don't but...), ALSO MADDIE!, Board Games, Chicken Soup, Eliza is sick. :(, F/F, F/M, FROM PEOPLE OTHER THAN THOMAS, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I promise., IT WILL BE VERY MEADNDERING., M/M, Multi, So..., WHO IS AMAZING, also, also everyone lives together., also maria is amazing and eliza dies., am i forgetting anyone in the character tags?, and i can't decide, and like debating, and needs love, and shit, and ugh., because i don't want this to be centered around any ship, catan!, essentially, every ship but marliza is together., everyone is happy, for unidentifiable reasons, honestly. - Freeform, i can't write, i think it's because no one can afford it on their own, i'm not on the bus bc i never go outside, i'm tired., idk - Freeform, idk what this is, kidding, melodramatic everyone!, not actually, oh hello person on the bus that is looking at me strangely because i said that out loud, pretty much just self indulgent crap, tell me your opinions?, that was either a very normal statement or a terrible pun, they're all in the same area?, this has NO PREDETERMINDED PLOT, this is going to be the fic that i go overboad with tags in, thomas and alex are kinda friends?, what's the outside like?, who doesn't love chicken soup, writer can't use commas, yay, yay!, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M WRITING. AUGH.i'm going to say that this is to practice getting their personalities down, so that when i do actual plot, it will be better. you hear? that's my excuse. also, i would therefore like feedback on if you think i'm portraying them well (other, of course, then the whole thing with alex and thomas being friends.)





	1. Chapter 1

"Darling! I'm home!" Alex called into the living room. Laf and Herc glanced at John, as if to say, "Yeah, whatever. He's talking to you."

"You'd better not be talking to me." Thomas commented.

Alex stuck out his tongue at the back of Thomas's head. "You wish."

"I most surely do not." Thomas replied, still not turning around. James walked out of the kitchen. "Alex." He greeted. "How was work?"

"Fine. I have to write another thing on the whats-it-called." Alex said, sitting down on the arm on Johns chair. 

"The immigration issue." Laf supplied. "It's- how you say- very important," he added dryly. 

"We know you you know how to say that, Laf." Herc sighed.

"Comedic effect." Laf said. "That, and I know it annoys Thomas."

Thomas groaned. "Whay does everyone team up on me?"

"Because you're so  _easy_ to annoy." Alex explained. 

Thomas snorted. "Look who's talking."

"Ah, yes. Because I get annoyed  _so easily."_ Alex snapped.

"You do."

"Now just you listen-" Alex, standing up and beginning to pace in front of the coffee table, stopped abruptly. "Oh. Well, you're won this time. But only because you were right."

"Like always," Thomas said smugly.

" _Not_ like always."

James sighed. "We get it, one of you is right, the other is wrong, whatever."

"How's 'Liza?" Thomas asked Alex, who looked grim and sat back down by John. 

"She's sick, and violently denies the fact that she is sick."

James nodded. "I've done that."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Did you punch a person who was trying to give you cough medicine in the face?"

James blushed. Thomas looked slightly upset. "He did. I did not think he was that strong." Thoams complained.

John snickered. Laf glared at John. "Don't laugh at others misfortune." He chided. 

Alex elbowed Laf. "He can laugh at Thomas all he likes."

"But it's  _rude..."_ Thomas wailed.

"Hush," James said, looking up from his book- a thousand page biography about someone or other. 

"No! Alex is  _right_ there, being annoying. I will talk all I want"

"Shut up, or I will  _make you_ shut up."

Thomas looked vaguely intrigued. "What do you mean?"

James, looked very exasperated, proceeded to grab Thomas by the shoulders and kiss him. 

Alex rolled his eyes. John blushed. Lafayette ignored Thomas and James and propped his feet up Herc's lap. 

When James sat back down next to Thomas, Thomas rolled his eyes, grinning. "There's a flaw in your plan, Mads."

James, looking annoyed about having his reading interrupted  _again,_ sighed. "And what's the plan?"

"I like it when you kiss me."

James shrugged. "I don't care, babe. I really just you to be a  _bit_ quieter."

Herc threw up his hands. "If you wanted  _quiet,_ why did you come into the room with all the people in it?"

James blushed. "I don't know..."


	2. Chapter 2

" _Eliza!"_ John exclaimed, "Alex tells me that you're sick! Are you okay?"

Thomas looked over John's shoulder. "Do you need meds?"

James shuffled into the apartment. "We brought soup."

Eliza snuffled. " 'm not sick."

Alex coughed. "You most certainly are." He stuck his head into the kitchen. "She's sick, Angelica."

"I KNOW!" Angelica shouted. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"To, um, help?" Alex said gingerly.

Peggy rolled her eyes. "Trust me, we don't need you guys sick, too. That sounds like the easiest was to make a minor disaster."

Hercules burst through the door, panting and carrying two paper bags full of groceries. "I brought stuff for lunch." He gasped.

Laf walked in behind him. "I brought..." he checked his coat pockets. "Thirty cents?"

Eliza coughed. "Oh, yes, Thirty cents. That's exactly what I need." She said dryly.

Laf looked offended. "Now, listen here. I didn't know where I was going until Disney here drove up in front of your house, and even then I didn't know if we were seeing you three, or Maria."

Herc sighed, and muttered, "I told you not to call me Disney."

Alex smirked. "Don't even mention Maria."

Eliza got a dreamy look on her face. Peggy groaned. "Now, why'd you have to do that? Now she's going to be  _even more_ annoying."

Thomas's eyes widened. "Is it even possible for Eliza to be annoying?"

"When she's sick it is," Peggy replied.

John held up a box. "I brought a game!" He offered.

" _A game."_ Everyone in the room said in chorus.

Angelica sighed. "You didn't even bring that. It's ours. We own it. It was lying on that table there."

John pouted. "But it's a fun game. Who cares if I brought it or if I found it on a table. I wanna do something."

Eliza coughed. "Sorry. Can't play. Sick." she coughed again.

"Ah-ha!" Alex exclaimed. 

John patted his shoulder. "Shh... there are other people in the building, baby girl."

Eliza looked surprised. "What?"

"You  _are_ sick." Thomas looked triumphant. Alex gave him a high five.

"We did it!" he exclaimed.

Eliza looked vaguely amused. "Okay, so I'm sick. It's not like me denying being sick would make you act any different."

Laf eyes widened. "It will! If you're  _actually_ sick, we have to call Maria."

Eliza swallowed. "I take it back. I'm  _not sick at all."_  

Laf grinned wickedly. "It's too late for that, my dear. She's on her way."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello!" Maria crowed, kissing Laf on the cheek.

Alex crossed his arms. "Why do you only kiss Lafayette?"

"Because Laf is french, and Hercules isn't territorial."

"I heard that," John complained.

"Congrats!" Maria said happily, "You have ears!"

"Jesus, Maria."

"You love me." she smiled.

"Whatever."

Peggy's eyes widened, and she grabbed Maria's shoulders melodramatically. "Eliza, the love of your life-" Eliza rolled her eyes, "-Is sick. We need you to save her!"

Maria shrugged. "I'm not magic. What should I do."

Angelica looked around the group measuringly. "You and... James and Thomas can make her soup."

Maria sighed. "Cooking with the couple from hell. Wonderful."

James coughed. "I take offense."

"Good for you, sweetie."

Angelica gave Maria a warning look and pointed to Alex and John. "You two, and Peggy, prepare a game for us to play."

John pumped his arm. "See, I told you we should play a game," he told Alex.

Alex poked his arm.

Peggy groaned.

"-And Laf, Herc and I will entertain 'Liza in the meantime."

Herc smiled. "I don't have to move!"

Eliza sniffled. "Ugh-" she coughed, "I hate being sick."

"Don't we all," James said sympathetically. "At least people dote over you. Everyone's used to me being sick."

Alex looked pointedly at Thomas. "Dote on your boyfriend, jerk."

Thomas's widened his eyes and managed to looked incredibly insulted and like he was winning life at the same time. "Alexander Hamilton calling  _me_ a jerk? I'm-" he sighed dramatically, "-just  _so_ dissapointed."

Alex coughed. "Shut up."

"No probs." Thomas winked.

Angelica snapped her fingers. " _Work._ You have  _work_ to do."

Alex stretched. " _Oh, there's nothing like spring in the city."_ he muttered.

James rolled his eyes. "Says you. You don't have allergies."

"Yup! Lucky me." Alex beamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex gasped. "We have too many players! You can only have four for this game" he said, staring at the box.

Peggy sighed. "Alex, it's fine, we can just be in groups."

"We have Peggy, Angelica, Eliza, me, you, Laf, Herc, Maria, Thomas, and James." Alex said, ticking them off on his fingers. "That's ten." he looked horrified. "That is  _not_ a multiple of four." he sighed. "We'll just have to call someone else over. Or two someones."

Peggy nodded. "Okay, who?"

Alex whipped out his phone. "George and Sam, of course."

John froze. "That sounds... like the worst idea you've had since you dissed Adams."

"You wound me, babe."

 

"So, what should we make for Eliza?" Maria asked.

Thomas lifted the wooden spoon heroically. "We shall make her macaroni and cheese" he declared.

James sighed. "What about chicken soup?" he asked Maria, who nodded.

Thomas frowned. "At least put noodles in the soup."

"Sounds great." Maria said. "Do either of you know how to cook?"

Thomas froze, looking upset. James sighed. "Yes."

 

Laf grinned. "So, then Alex comes barreling through the kitchen, dragging Thomas by him collar, wailing about Lee."

Eliza giggled. "Of course! It's Alex, after all."

Alex, in the dining room, cleared his throat. "I can hear you, you know."

Laf smiled. " 'M sorry! Just trying to do my job!"

"Your  _job_ is to not be annoying."

"Angel said it was important for me to entertain Eliza, and there's no better way that embarrassing stories about you." Laf paused. "Not to mention, I won't run out."

"Oh, now that was just  _low."_ Alex complained.

Here snickered.

 

Angelica hurried toward the door. "Who is it?" she asked. "I've got guests!"

There was a pause. "One of your guests invited me over. Something about Catan and symmetry."

"Oh." Angelica sighed. "Come in, George. Is Sam with you?"

George, wearing a red sweatshirt and lipstick, looked dejected. "No. He's at a family reunion."

Alex let out an anguished moan from the dining room. "You mean I have to call  _another_ person?"

There was a loud 'yelp' from John, who yanked Alex's phone away, saying, "It's  _okay_ if the teams are off. It's  _okay."_

"No it's not!" Alex lunged for his phone."

Angelica smiled tightly. "Come in, George. Eliza's sick, so be careful."

George nodded. "Thanks."


End file.
